


Soft light, swallowing void

by Jixico



Series: ad infinitum [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry for the pretentious title, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jixico/pseuds/Jixico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To be so close she could hear the individual syllables of those unintelligible words, see the rumples in his brown suit, smell his warm smell and see the rough stubble on his cheek felt all at once intimate and voyeuristic. Every fraction of a second in this moment was the essence of the Doctor.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>To think just a fraction of this wonder could be hers was something beyond the wonders of space.</i></p><p> </p><p>In which the Doctor is very sweet and says some very truthful, romantic things and Rose is her usual beautiful self and I explode because I’m feeling too many things at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft light, swallowing void

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise for any and all grammatical errors I made in this, but I know if I proof read it I won't post it.  
> I just kinda suck like that.

‘Hold in that button, would you Rose?’

He gestured with his head to a section of the console just beyond his reach. As he was, one foot holding a lever at one end, his hip keeping a revolving thing-a-majig from turning, and both hands busy with cranks and dials, she wondered why he hadn’t asked for her help sooner.

 

But then, there seemed to be things he liked to do himself, and she thought she knew the reason why. If she was right, then it was the sort of thing neither of them liked to to talk about.

‘This one here?’

‘Yep, and don’t release it until I say. I’m trying a bit of recalibration now that we have some time, should give us less of a temporal jitter on our take offs.’

He turned from her to flip the lever a few times with his foot then, apparently satisfied with its new position, let it be to reach across the button Rose was holding to punch in some numbers on a keyboard.

He muttered sciency things under his breath as he did, probably unconsciously. To be so close she could hear the individual syllables of those unintelligible words, see the rumples in his brown suit, smell his warm smell and see the rough stubble on his cheek, felt all at once intimate and voyeuristic. Every fraction of a second in this moment was the essence of the Doctor.

To think just a fraction of this wonder could be hers was something beyond the wonder of space.

He turned to her with that familiar glint of joy in his dark eyes and any control she possessed became fleeting.

‘You can let go of the button now, it was really just a support mechanism but I-’

She pressed her lips gently to his. He seemed to melt into that simple touch, his hands slowly drifting from switches and wires to rest at her waist with a delicate weight. The moment stretched on and all became silent until all she could hear was the steady breaths through his nose. She eventually pulled away to ask a question, but he followed her, a shaky breath released from his mouth before his lips met hers again.

He needed at her bottom lip, it was soft and wholesome against his own. His hand had somehow found its way to the base of her neck, long fingers stroking in her soft hair. His other hand still at her hip, the soft skin somewhere beneath her clothes. Beautiful, soft Rose Tyler, bathed in soft light, completely like the petals of a flower.

Such a vibrant colour, but so soft in a way the harsh burning beauty of the skies never could be, but all the same as as intense, and so infinitely infinite that all imperfections were burnt up by the complex and simple nature of the light.

He knew he loved the skies, loved them for all their depth and darkness and swallowing magnitude as he loved himself. And he knew he loved Rose. Every heartbeat was a small blessing. Like life, and water, and light. Every planet that filled the inbetween. If he was darkness then surely she was light. He was nothing, the void, the darkness and space, and she was everything that filled it.

His Rose. Precious, soft and rare Rose.

She pulled away with a frown on her brow.

‘Is something wrong?’

His manner was groggy and dazed, liked he’d been pulled from a light sleep and was already sliding back into the void.

‘Doctor, that noise the TARDIS is making,’

‘What noise?’

‘Um, the really loud kind of screeching groan that’s coming from the TARDIS?’

‘Hmm? Oh!’

He jumped from his stupor with dark eyes wide, hands flying to the controls before his eyes even focussed. A few buttons and dials later and the unholy groan subsided into a low hum. The root of the problem was not fixed, but in his present state he doubted he was able to do more than look at some wires and nod. In all practicality, he had simply hit the mute button.

Despite this his hands stayed at the console, idly fiddling with things that did little more than raise the temperature a single degree, and hoping Rose didn’t notice those same hands of his were slightly less than steady.

All the same she sidled up with a mischievous smile on her face.

‘Did you really not notice the noise?’

‘What? No, of course I did.’

She nodded disbelievingly, her smile unfaltering.

When he glanced at her she raised her eyebrows.

‘Weeell’ he said, but nothing more.

But she looked at him with curious, smiling eyes and he had the grace to feel embarrassed.

With a hand scratching the back of his head his voice became low.

‘You have no idea what it’s like to kiss you Rose.’

‘Is it different for a timelord? Compared to humans I mean.’

He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

‘I dunno. I’ve never really been human. Properly.’

‘So what’s it like?’

She waited patiently as he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes roaming everywhere but her face as he searched for both words and courage. When the words came they were as intangible as a child finding a memory of a dream.

‘It’s like… do you remember our trip to Intfon 8, with the water that had that faint cloudiness that made it that bright turquoise, and it didn’t sparkle at all the way water on earth does, but it just kindof glowed with that gentle sort of… Ah, no, that’s not right… How about those birds we saw in the Belt of Maes, the white ones with the feathers that were so… so delicate… and the sky as we looked up the next night and it was dark, but not dark, and looked soft like velvet. And the carvings of Riltain, with the stars and…’

His face was so open, his eyes so dark and innocent in the way only a 900 year old man’s could be. As he reached out his hand to lay it on her cheek he looked so confused, and he just shook his head like he was lost.

‘Completely unlike every one of those things.’

And they both smiled hopeless smiles.

‘But there’s something in those moments that is so close to… they just feel a certain way like this,’

He brushed a hair behind her ear, his hand lingering perhaps a moment too long on the skin.

‘And this,’

He lifted her hand in his own and raised it carefully to his lips. After the brief touch he released a breath and it tingled across her fingertips, and he rubbed his thumb against the spot.

‘But I don’t think’

He said, and by this time his words were just a whisper, their meaning just a shiver of particles in the air until they reached her ear and became so much more.

‘I don’t think anything, in all the universe, is quite like this’

And that moment before their lips met was so fragile it seemed like a single breath might break them both forever. The dull hum of the TARDIS carried them forward till stars met void and all was soft light in his hearts.

It was only a moment before their lips parted again, careful joy creeping across both their faces.

‘It’s not any different then,’ She said,

‘for timelords.’


End file.
